Danganronpa: Blood-C
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Junko Enoshima is a typical teenage girl by day; an airhead and a talkative one, as well as being a high school student and a part-time model who appeared to be somewhat successful. But at night she is revealed to be a sword-slashing vigilante who battles blood-devouring creatures that prey on people. However, she begins to waiver when she sensed that something is amiss.


**Danganronpa: Blood-C**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by _**Spike Chunsoft**_ and _ **Lerche  
**_ _ **Blood-C**_ is owned by _**Production I.G.**_ , _**CLAMP**_ , and _ **Aniplex  
**_

* * *

Hello, and welcome to another experimental Danganronpa fic. Once again a new inspiration struck my head following the recent holidays, and while working on updating my other Danganronpa fics, I happened to scroll the internet and, out of curiosity, I researched on the some of the horror scenes within the anime series after re-watching High School of the Dead.

While scrolling the topic on google, one of the search engines led me to a list of snime series that has scenes of gruesome horror scenes, and one of them is **Blood-C**. Though the anime Blood+ came to my head as I watched that series over a decade ago, it somewhat piqued my curiosity, which in turn caused my head to work on a random whim and began to do some research, and this led to coming up with a new fic.

Upon downloading and watching the series through my tablet, the first half of the 12-episode series appeared tolerable, until watching the final half, which made my eyes stare on surprise, as I never thought that the gruesome scenes were near-graphical, which would explain why this series was censored in some parts of japan and being totally banned in China.

After finishing in watching that series, random ideas popped in and started to figure out how to adapt this into a Danganronpa fic. It took me quite over a week to choose which character who would portray a NORMAL girl by day and a SWORD FIGHTER by night, someone who would never expect would arouse suspicion.

And while I was considering in having Mukuro Ikusaba portray the lead, I felt she would not make the cut since aside from being a proficient soldier, she does not have the AIRHEAD, innocent-looking type, and instead have someone else portray the lead. By now you already know who that girl is.

While the plot would be somewhat similar to Blood-C, the setting will still be in the DR universe, except that here will be some twists and turns, and you'd be surprised who would portray the villains here, and who will be the support characters appearing here.

And lastly, this will be M-Rated due to the graphic violence that will be shown in later chapters.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1: Prologue**_

Sado Island.

The place appeared to be quite a mix of a rural town but has some city-like ambience, as some parts has some modern-looking shops, establishments and the like, as there are some offices, schools, and the like, and there are quite some people living there, and they seem to be living normally despite the fact that they are living in an island that is somewhat far from mainland Tokyo.

And yet they seemed to be happy and content, not minding about their living conditions since they seemed to be enjoying their daily lives, as families are bonding together, parents escort their children to school (primary, elementary, middle school up to high school). You can even see office workers chatting at the streets while on breaks, talking and greeting, as well as wondering how their daily lives are spent and what they would be planning on weekends and the sorts.

"Hey there…"

"How are you?"

"What's the news?"

"Things are good…"

"Want to take a break…"

"Want to go to the park?"

"Let's go on a date…"

"Care to join me…?"

Even shops appeared to be bustling as it was business as usual, and you can see merchants selling their wares and even offered discounted prices to entice passing customers to buy their products, with varying results.

"Hello...please by our items..."

"They are cheaper..."

"...they are in good working condition..."

"You can try them if you like..."

"I promise you will like them..."

"I promise you will get your money's worth..."

"Here are the items on our display..."

"Pick the one you like..."

-x-

The scene shifts at a temple-looking house, where two teenage girls are seen preparing to leave, and they appeared to be high school girls, who are both aged 16, and while they physically appeared different (such as differing hairstyles and colors), their facial features are similar, especially the eyes. They turn out to be identical twins, and yet for some reasons they have different names.

The two girls are identified as Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba. Enoshima is a high school student while working as a fashion model, and because of her well-endowed figure, she was popular among the residents and everyone else who are into fashion types, which helped her gain financial allowances and the likes.

Ikusaba, on the other hand, appeared to be a high school-drop-out, as she did not continue schooling and instead works at an army office, doing clerical work, and at the same time a fight instructor teaching self-defense lessons to new recruits. While her salary is not quite up, it was enough to help sustain the house bills and food.

By then you can see Enoshima getting ready to leave for school, which Ikusaba tells her to be careful while on the streets, which Enoshima, who is the younger of the twins, sarcastically assured that she won't get in to trouble and stated that it is the PERVERTS who should watch out, which Ikusaba sighed, as she noted that Enoshima is sometimes a loudmouth who has a perchance of attracting mischief, swearing at times and even seduces boys younger than her.

"Junko-chan…"

"Huh?"

"Be careful on your way to…"

"I know, I know…"

"Just stay out of trouble…"

"Yeah, yeah…they'll get a kick on their balls if they try to…"

"Junko-chan…"

"Fine, I'll be careful…"

Nevertheless, Enoshima grinned as she waved at Ikusaba as she leaves, stepping out and is heading for school, where she is walking on her way since there are very little transportation around despite the fact that the area is bustling in business. Enoshima did not seem to mind it as she enjoys walking and while on the streets she passed by a newspaper stand where the seller greeted Enoshima, saying that his store is bustling with customers who are buying the fashion magazines he is selling.

Enoshima grinned in reply while waving, saying that he should thank her for that which the seller waved and said that he is grateful to her.

"Hey! Enoshima! How are you?"

"Fine! Nice day, isn't it?"

"Today is a good day..."

"I love my job..."

"Yeah…life is so good..."

"I wish you have a good day..."

"I'm sure you will and get lots of money..."

"And lots of boys..."

A few minutes later Enoshima is seen walking the road and she appeared to be alone, with very few people seen passing by, though she does not seem to mind it as she just walked straight and is looking forward to classes for the day. She seemed to be content with her life, even though she is living with her elder twin sister, having a few friends, and a steady job as a fashion model.

However, her quiet trek to school, as well as her trail of thoughts, is interrupted when some teen male perverts are waiting for her, as they have been planning to GET A SCORE with Enoshima due to seeing how sexy she is, and they intend to take her virginity away and began to approach her and tried to get her to come with them, INVITING her to have a bit of fun, which she sarcastically turn them down.

Of course this surprised the rude boys.

"Sorry…I'm not for free…"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"You boys are not CIRCUMCISED…I'm betting you guys have MICRO PENISES…so go find someone else…maybe a hooker who is willing to put your dicks in her…"

"Why you…!"

"That bitch!"

"You think you're hot stuff?"

"Come here, you witch!"

The teen perverts were insulted and tries to force her to come with them, with one of them lifting her skirt to get a glimpse of her panties, which she responded by doing a side kick and struck his nose, and the teen pervert lay on the ground, clutching his nose as it is bleeding and screaming in pain.

The other three were surprised to see this as Enoshima grinned and tells them she is someone she cannot be TOUCHED for free, and said that if they are willing to pay her 25,000 Yen, she may consider letting them touch her INTIMATE AREAS, which the three male perverts find it absurd, and even felt more insulted after what she did to their fellow pervert.

"Sorry…I'm not for free…"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"You boys are not CIRCUMCISED…I'm betting you guys have MICRO PENISES…so go find someone else…maybe a hooker who is willing to put your dicks in her…"

"Why you…!"

"That bitch!"

"You think you're hot stuff?"

"Come here, you witch!"

Enoshima smiled and said that they should just leave and find someone else to pick on, and suggested that they pick up a prostitute, which the perverts became more irritated at being told off like that, and they could not believe that they be insulted and looked down by a teen girl, and they threatened to harm her if she does not take back what she said.

However, she insinuated that they are all talk and no action, as well as stating that they have MICRO PENISES, which the perverted boys stared wide-eyed, as they never encountered a teen girl who would make crude comments, and the last straw came when she told them that they couldn't even MASTURBATE in privacy, and told them to castrate themselves someplace else.

The perverted boys are no pissed off to the max and they decided to beat her up just to teach her a lesson not to mess with them and get away with it.

"That tears it!"

"Let's beat her up!"

"I don't care if she gets ugly!"

"Let's kick her crotch!"

"Let's pull off all her hair…including her crotch!"

"And let's break her teeth!"

"Good idea!"

"Come on! Let's do her!"

However, before the perverted boys can make a move, a pair of policemen are seen blowing their whistles, and the perverted boys became terrified as the last thing they want is getting themselves hauled off to jail, and they panicked as they scrambled their way out of harm's way.

"Oh shit!"

"The cops!"

"Damn it!"

"Let's split!"

"We're not through with you, bitch!"

"We'll get back at you!"

"Just don't you forget it!"

"We mean it!"

As one of the policemen chased the perverts, the other policeman checked on Enoshima, and he asked her if she is okay, which she said that she is fine and tells him to go after those perverts as they might end up raping a hapless girl, which the policeman said that he will see to it that the perverts are caught and punished at the hands of the LAW.

"Are you okay, miss?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good to hear…"

"Better chase them…those boys might rape a poor girl…"

"We'll do."

"I'll be fine now."

"Very well…just be careful."

"Got it."

The policeman then leaves Enoshima as he joins his colleague in chasing down the perverts, and she in turn took her leave and went on her way, seeing that she might get late for school, and hoped that things would go well without problem.

After about several minutes, Enoshima arrived at her destination, which turns out to be a five-story building that houses a high school. You can see the name of the building that says _**HOPE'S PEAK HIGH SCHOOL**_ , and there you can see some students are entering the building and others are already in, and Enoshima took a deep breath as she stepped inside, and as she walked by the hall, several boys waved and complimented her, as they were taken in by her beauty and charm, which she smiled and waved at them in reply.

"Hey! Look!"

"It's Junko Enoshima!"

"Hi!"

"Good morning!"

"You looked good today!"

"You're so pretty!"

"Care for a tea?"

"Want me to escort you?"

Arriving at the third floor, Enoshima is soon greeted by 14 other students who turn out to be classmates of hers, and they greeted her the moment she entered the classroom. Of the 14 students present, seven of them are identified as:

Makoto Naegi

Sayaka Maizono

Aoi Asahina

Chihiro Fujisaki

Leon Kuwata

Kyoko Kirigiri

Hifumi Yamada

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the dramatic moments make up for it, and aside from that, this is the first step where the adventure of our main character of this story has commenced…

Enoshima appeared to be somewhat in character, as aside from being an aspiring fashion model, she is also a high school student…but this also showed that she is not spared from bullies, as she got in the face of some perverts, yet she did get a few kicks on them...

While Hope's peak appeared, this take the form of a high school…and introduced some of her classmates that is somewhat similar to the Danganronpa series, sans the SUPER HIGHSCHOOL-level titles...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Enoshima starts her high school life while making friends…while at the same time some of this fic's antagonists appear...

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…

Reviews are welcomes…


End file.
